My invention relates to generation of power from the sun using photovoltaic cells.
One promising form of solar energy conversion, in general power production, is the use of photovoltaic cells. Costs of energy production using solar energy still exceeds costs of other energy production, such as using petroleum sources, for production of electricity for general commercial and residential power consumption.
An objective of my invention is to devise an apparatus and a method of solar energy conversion using photovoltaic cells in which maximum frequency of solar exposure of the cells is gained by rotation of the body on which the cells are mounted and by multiple reflective surfaces. Further objectives include the use of means such as a parabolic reflector to concentrate the rays of the sun and the use of electrical energy generated by the photovoltaic cells to power the rotation of the body upon which the cells are mounted in the manner of a direct current electric motor.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional advantages and objectives thereof, when read with reference to the drawings.